sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mihiro Duli
Name: Mihiro Duli Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Rowena Hobbies and Interests: An avid fan of the table-top game "Dungeons and Dragons" even though she is made fun of for the habit. She always loved watching an old fantasy movie, even though they kept getting more and more hard to find as they faded out of hollywood. Writing fantasy and creating D&D maps had always been a passion of hers. Appearance: Mihiro has pasty white skin, rarely and color comes to her face, even when exposed to extreme sunlight all she gets is a sunburn, but never a tan (not even close to one). She stands at about 5'1, being extremely short for her age. Mihiro has black hair, complimented by deep green eyes. She's slightly chubby, but not fat enough to be made fun of. She wears large round glasses which tint when exposed to large amounts of light. Mihiro wears her hair at shoulder length, loving to put it into all sorts of styles. Before she had been kidnapped during her sexual education class she was wearing dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a striped blue-green shirt. Mihiro always was physically weak. Biography: Mihiro, born and raised in America had never even touched Japanese culture, she considered herself American and denied any sort of Asian roots. Mihiro had been diagnosed with Dissociative identity Disorder at seven years old, thus alledgedly having several different personalitys, no telling which one will come out, surprisingly... they all love D&D just the same as the others.. probably because she was only pretending to have it anyway. Mihiro has a minor case of asthma, so she has trouble breathing at times, so she is slightly prone to her inhaler. Made fun of for her glasses and for her nerdy personality all the time, Mihiro minds sometimes, and other times she doesn't, depending on what 'mood' she's in. Mihiro's parents would always say that they were proud of her, but even they thought she was peculiar, her mother had cried herself to sleep many nights worrying about her 'poor thing'. Her math teachers didn't like Mihiro at all, quickly surpassing their own knowledge of the topic after only one homework assignment. Her father is the owner of a retaurant chain called "Panda Town" Which serves chinese food across several states, even though the family who owns it is Japanese. Mihiro had always been creative, spending her time writing historical fiction, but then she had heard about a wonderful game... and the game was called "Dungeons and Dragons" Mihiro became instantly obsessed at the age of six. Mihiro wrote her first map after reading the rule book, memorized the skills for every class, and called anyone on any topic of 'fairness' in the game. Mihiro did have other talents though... Math being one of them. Mihiro enjoyed math very much, she could do it well, and fast too, without the use of paper, ever. Mihiro had memorized the first 700 digits of pi shortly after looking it up. Was it autism? Or was it dedication? Mihiro's parents had always hoped it was dedication... "She has enough things wrong with her." Her parents said "Please don't diagnose her with anything else.". Adolescency was tough for Mihiro, at 13 it became hard to make friends due to her various disorders. Mihiro couldn't walk the halls without the words: "NERD!" or "LOSER!" coming out of the mouths of the more popular groups of the school. Mihiro didn't mind most of the time, unless of course she was caught in the wrong personality which was of course was just another excuse to do something she couldn't do in the first place, in which case she would usually just cuss out the other person in the crudest ways, saying the 'f word' plenty of times in the process, then she would cry about her disorder in one of the more depressed personalitys... then she'd be let off the hook... Which annoyed most of the school at how easy she could avoid trouble just because of a mental problem. Mihiro was hated even by the nerds of the school, especially since she'd call them all sorts of mean things infront of them while she was in certain personalitys and then deny she said it at all in the next, some pitied her, some didn't, but overall it was definitley frowned upon. Advantages: Exceptionally creative, can see all objects in a different way. Can do math problems at near calculator speed without paper. Disadvantages: Mihiro has a rather bad case of Asthma, she's also physically weak. Number: Female Student no. 34 --- Designated Weapon: Vial of Sulphuric Acid Conclusions: Well now, perhaps G34 is one of the select few who can see the beauty in this program. It's just like a big game of D&D. The one with the best skills succeeds, or something like that. Something tells me that a loser like this one won't last very long against the competition, but I can't quite count her out yet either. The above biography is as written by Mihiro. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Roland Kelly '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Mihiro. In order from first to finish. *A Treehouse of Luck *Sacrilege Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mihiro Duli. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students